


Funds

by deird1



Series: Citizens of Sunnydale [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trials of going to Sunnydale High.<br/>(a drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funds

Head of Fundraising Committee was supposed to be a way to look good on college applications. To demonstrate competence and school spirit.  
How hard could it be?

But a very expensive school mascot was eaten, the funds for the marching band were spent entirely on comic books, the swim team's final meet was cancelled, and the play tickets had to be refunded because of the monkeys.  
She herself wasn't entirely blameless - for some reason she'd spent their savings on a present for Xander Harris. It'd seemed important at the time.

Trisha wished fervently that she'd settled for Yearbook Staff.


End file.
